


The Beatles I guess?

by Stixx



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crack, Funny, Humor, McLennon, Mentions of Sex, Multi, One-Shots, The Beatles - Freeform, starrison, there is no plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/pseuds/Stixx
Summary: Basically just random funny scenarios I come up with. This is just pure stupidity. I'm open for ideas
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Beatles I guess?

The Beatles arrived back at the hotel after a long day of work stuff. John and Paul were walking down the hallway toward their room, talking about the day's activities and whatever came to mind. 

"Okay, hear me out on this," John said with a grin. "What if, when you go underwater, you're actually going into an alternate dimension where you can fly but not breathe?"

Paul rolled his eyes as he stuck the key in the door and turned it, opening the door. "John you worry me sometimes." He sighed as he walked into the room.

John followed him inside, still defending his point. "Think about it! What if-" He was cut off by the sound of ruffling from the closet, followed by something falling, and crashing to the floor.

"Oh fuck that," John stated, backing away from the door.

"John quit being a coward. It's probably just a squirrel that got in or something." Paul said opening the closet. Once he opened it, he saw a teenage girl sitting there amongst their luggage. John then started to scream.

"Oh my god! It's a demon! It's going to kill meeee!" He shrieked, shielding his face.

Paul stifled a laugh. "John calm down, it's just a teenager."

"OH MY GOD, IT'S EVEN WORSE!" He screamed, bolting out of the room and down the hall.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. Honestly, I thought you guys would have gotten more creative by now. I'm sorry but this is a little unoriginal don't you think?"

The girl shrugged. "Soooo we can't have sex now?"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Get out."


End file.
